dexterous
by asthewaterrollsin
Summary: Just hours after hiccup becomes chief new troubles begin to arise, tragedies occur, new dragons make their homes in Berk, & hiccup has to learn to balance his personal relationships & the village. Rating T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**~this is my first fanfiction I've ever written pls send reviews and messages to help me improve on this story and if you have any ideas on how I should continue this! Thank you so much!**

The crowds never seemed to cease around hiccup and toothless.

It's been 2 days since they defeated the alpha dragon and hiccup thought-well hoped, they'd start to let up. He was never one for big crowds.

On this peculiar day he'd go to ask Astrid something that would change the both of them forever, her hand in marriage.

Hiccup skipped down the steep wooden stairs, careful not to trip on his peg leg. His mother Valka, was busy chopping away in the kitchen. He suddenly stopped and tried to tip toe his way out the door before his mom could spot him.

He hadn't told his mother , to be honest they weren't on that level yet. She was his mother and hiccup would always love her with all his being but she had missed 20 years of his life, 20 years neither of them will ever get back, 20 missed birthdays, 20 years worth of achievements that she would never see. The bond they're supposed to have can't be restored within the 3 days they've known each other.

He tiptoes past the table. He's so close to the door he can almost smell the salty sea air that always lingers around Berk. He reaches for the door knob and CREEAAAAAK!

Hiccup froze. Had she heard? She continued to chop away at the food. He took another step, wary of any creaks.

"I know you've been there since ye came down the stairs, hiccup" she said calmly with a smirk.

Hiccup let at a groan. "heh well you got me, mom" hiccup said sarcastically as he combed his fingers through his hair.

"and where might you be goin' so early" she asked. Hiccup blushed looking for an excuse.

"uh-h" he stammered. "actually, gobber, yesterday wanted me to come in early today" he said convincingly.

"uh huh… I'm not byin it" she had her arms crossed tapping her foot at this point.

"ok" she said, giving up "go ahead, you're the chief." She went back to preparing food.

Hiccup opened the door to hear terrified screams from the villagers. "Woah, woah, woah, whats going on" he asked a little girl standing near him. Hiccup waited patiently for her response but only received a finger pointing upward at the sky. There were 2 dragons fighting above.

"Who is that" hiccup said to himself. He squinted his eyes, the morning sun coming up in the morn was blinding. He quickly recognized one of the dragons. It was toothless!

"HEY! HEY BUD! STOP GET DOWN HERE! STOP FIGHTING!" hiccup yelled waving his arms around trying to get the dragon's attention.

Toothless stopped and looked down at hiccup. Distracted, the other dragon opened its mouth wide and a purple glow erupted from his mouth aimed at the night fury. "Wait a minute, only night furies can shoot plasma" he thought to himself. Toothless' artificial tail fin was damaged and he came plundering down.

Crashing down, he landed near hiccup as he came rushing to his dragon's side.

"hey bud, are you ok?" he asked, trying to reassure his dragon.

The other night fury churned out some more plasma attacks as they ran for help but ultimately missing until one hit. They were both knocked clean out. Valka came rushing out to see her son laying on the ground next to toothless. Villagers surrounded the 2. She pushed and moved everyone out of the way and fell unto her knees. She could still hear a heartbeat.

"QUICK! SOMEONE TAKE THE NIGHT FURY INTO SHELTER" Valka scooped up her son and took him inside and into their home.

Whilst taking him inside and up the stairs something shiny fell from his pocket and clinked down the stairs behind them. It was a ring. Valka quickly dismissed it and laid her son down on his bed.

She flew back down to the kitchen and grabbed some herbs. Living amongst the dragon's gave her knowledge on what to do in case of an attack. With all the herbs she quickly assembled a small antidote.

She took this upstairs and forced it down his throat. She had to see how much damage was done on his skin. His armor was greatly burned and damaged. She stripped him clean of his armor.

"Only Odin knows why this boy has to carry so much armor with him" All the armor is piled up on the floor by his bed. He lay there with purple burn marks decorating his entire chest. This was bad. She could hear hiccups breathing slow down dramatically. "oh no no No NO!" she yelled franticly checking his pulse.

It dimmed down until there was nothing. Valka burst out into a cry. She couldn't save her husband and now her son. She cried for a while by his bed side. The immense pain she was feeling in her soul was incurable and something boiled up in her. Was it greif? Was it anger? She couldn't even tell her own emotions apart anymore.

She weakly made her way down the stairs to find the ring that had fallen from hiccup's pocket. On the inside engraved said "together we flew higher than anyone else". She held it close to her. She knew it was for Astrid. The news would break her. Valka started crying again. She cried that entire night, alone.

In the morning, she was awoken to find the sound of knocking on the door.

She quickly got up from the floor where she must've fallen asleep. She brushed the hair from her face and opened the door.

It was all of hiccups friends. Astrid was behind all of them. "So how's hiccup doing?" fishlegs asked. Valka looked at all their faces. None of them have gotten any sleep last night. A single tear fell from Valka's cheek.

She couldn't even spit out the words, but they all knew what had happened. "toothless died this morning" snotlout grievingly said. "Can I speak to astrid, alone, please" They all left besides Astrid who stepped forward. Valka invited her in. Valka handed Astrid the ring and explained that he was going to give it to her that day.

They both cried together for quite some time. They both got up from their seats and exchanged condolences. And if almost on cue, they heard a creak, coming from hiccups bedroom upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! This got way more views than I could ever hope for! More chapters to be added soon! I will try to update every other day or every day. No permanent schedule yet, it just depends on how much I could get down in one day. Hope you enjoy the second chapter my my story! **

They say it was some sort of miracle, that Stoick wouldn't let his son die just yet.

That morning when hiccup woke up, Astrid and Valka ran upstairs to find Hiccup struggling out of bed. Valka quickly shooshed him back onto the bed while Astrid started crying again.

He was temporarily paralyzed from the waist down but she stayed with him for his entire recovery process. There were times where she hadn't gone home in a week, but Valka made her go home and get some rest. If she knew hiccup, it was that he couldn't stay in one place for so long.

So she kept him busy, they talked about the other night fury and how fascinating it would be if somewhere, there was an island just filled with them, that toothless wasn't the only night fury. They talked about the weird dreams he had the night before because all he did was sleep.

Astrid tried not to tell hiccup about toothless. He already had enough going on, practically recovering from death and trying to run a village while in bed. Hiccup often looked at the burn marks on his chest that were welted and were planning on staying forever as a scar. Astrid ran her fingers across the marks. They were interesting to her, and it didn't hurt hiccup, or so she thought. He kept the pain inside, he didn't want to worry her.

Soon he was walking again. She helped him around his room then finally down the stairs and around the house. Then, he made his appearance outside where everyone greeted him even more so then when he killed the bewilderbeast. Soon enough, he was walking again. He seemed more lively than ever and Astrid and him were closer than ever. She still stayed with him while he slept and to be honest he didn't mind it at all.

A few weeks passed, hiccup kept looking for the ring again and it wasn't in any of his clothes or around the house.

"ahem" valka cleared her voice at the entry of his room. Hiccup quickly turned around. Stammering, he was trying to explain why he was digging around the house like a maniac, but he couldn't lie to her anymore, he had to tell her about his plans to marry Astrid.

After his quick brush with death, he realized how important it is to treasure this time with his girlfriend, his mother, his friends, and he didn't want to keep lying to her.

"I think this is for Astrid" she smiled, handing him the ring. Hiccup was blushing furiously.

"Thanks, mom" he said shyly. "Also, I have to tell you something. Ye might want to sit down for this, hiccup" Hiccup looked confused and suspicious as he sat down on his bed.

"That morn, when you and toothless were struck down," Valka continued, looking her son in the eye.

"He wasn't as lucky as you, son. He didn't make it."

Hiccup started breathing heavily and dug his face in his hands. He started to sob.

Valka didn't know what to do, she couldn't just stand there. She slowly walked next to sobbing hiccup and sat down next to him. She put an arm around him and suddenly he got her in a full embrace while he sobbed into her shoulder. She smoothed down his hair until he calmed down.

"I always knew he'd die someday, but I never thought it'd be this devastating" He put his face back in her embrace.

"Hey, hey, hey, It'll be alright. He's up there with your father, in the great halls of Vahalla" she said, comforting her son.

"Stoick will always watch out for you and toothless. But you are gonna have to move on from this. You can't dwell in the past, son. Go make your mark."

Hiccup sat up and wiped the tear from his cheek. He took the ring from his pocket and stared at it.

"I have to go" he said as he walked out of the house. Astrid didn't live too far, he could easily get to her house without anyone really noticing so no crowd would be drawn out and ruin this moment for him. He arrived at her house. He didn't even knock, she just opened the door.

"Hiccup, I thought I has the one who was going over to your place" she said jokingly. "Astrid, come with me real quick" he took her hand and guided her to the forestation side of the island. He started to gain speed and before they knew it, they were running through the forest, hiccup not once letting her hand go.

"Can you at least tell me where we are going?" Astrid jested.

A branch was centimeters close to hitting her face. The bright sun was setting and throwing rays of light through the tops of the trees and before they knew it they were on the other side of the island, on a cliff that overlooked outlying islands, and the sun falling on the rough ocean water and the beautiful dragons that flew off into the glen. It was perfect.

"Oh my gosh, how could I have not known this was here. It's beautiful."

She was so entranced by the scenery, watching her stare off into it was all he wanted to see. He took her hand again and got on one knee. Astrid's eyes grew wider than when she was looking at the bay.

"Astrid-"

"Yes" Astrid interrupted.

"wait what" hiccup answered.

"Yes I will marry you" Astrid replied.

"Aw c'mon babe I had a whole speech prepared".

They laughed together. Hiccup drew a paper from his pocket and opened his mouth to start reading it to Astrid. The words he wrote just didn't seem right anymore. He looked back up at Astrid who was waiting for him to speak patiently.

"Aw screw the speech" he through his paper in the air as it caught the wind and landed in the ocean. Astrid drew Hiccup in for a long kiss and they spent the night on the cliff that night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for this one taking so long I literally had no plan for this story and I make this up as I go but I started concepts for it and I have the rest of this story planned out so I should be putting these stories out more often and I'm going to put some art for this story on my tumblr or deviantart. Links for that will come when I actually make it. T rating comes into play during this chapter and it is more humorous than usual to give you guys a break from all the usual angst-y, depressing, things this story already had. Ok, enough rambling, enjoy chapter 3!  
**_

The clouds became hiccups second home.

Soaring through the skys and feeling as if you could touch the clouds. Well, you could but they'd disappear in your hand.

They only way hiccup would fly is with Astrid on Stormfly, even that was unsatisfying. He went up in the skies to be free, alone, but there is just something different about being on a dragon with someone else.

The winds were extremely strong today and hiccup had nothing to hold onto except Astrid's waist. His prosthetic leg proven to be a nuisance on this dragon.

Out of nowhere, Stormfly let out a screech and suddenly scooped down onto an isle nearby. They knew she was about to crash onto it.

"HICCUP WHAT'S GOING ON!?" astrid screamed.

They were coming in close, as an impulse, moments before crashdown, Hiccup wrapped his arms around astrid like toothless did with him.

All hiccup could remember was darkness, then sudden pain. Hiccup awoke a few minutes later to agonizing pain in his ribs and shoulder.

"GAH" he shouted in pain while trying to touch his arm. He put one hand behind his head to help him sit up. There was something wet. He sat himself up on a big rock and looked at his hand. Red fluid dripped from his head and his hand. He looked over at Astrid who had a few scratches on her face but was consoling her dragon. Hiccup hoisted himself up and limped over to Astrid.

"she won't fly, why won't she fly" astrid said quietly to herself.

"astrid," hiccup murmered. She looked up at him, tears were welling in her eyes.

"WHY WON'T SHE GET UP?" astrid roared at him.

"Babe there is literally blood dripping from my head" hiccup voiced nonchalant.

Astrid got up and examined the back of his head. There were 2 large cuts vertical to each other ending almost at the base of his neck. The sound of bellowing sailors beckoned below the cliff of the isle. Astrid quickly ran to the edge of the isle. It was a Berk ship. Screaming and waving her arms around trying to get the sailors' attention.

"OK I MAY BE LOOSING COPIOUS AMOUNTS OF BLOOD AND A BIT DELUSIONAL BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING ASTRID" hiccup bellowed to her across the isle. To be honest this wasn't an isle at all more like a body of land with 2 trees surrounded by icebergs and never ending ocean. "I'M TRYING TO GET US BACK HOME SINCE STORMFLY CAN'T FLY" The sailors' started to holler and recognizing her. They were telling her to sit tight while they rolled the ship around.

"C'mon stormfly let's go" Astrid rubbed his head and ran with him.

"Um can we slow down Astrid?" hiccup tried to keep up but he was limping.

Astrid noticed the problem his peg leg was severely dented and from the looks of it, beyond prepares. Astrid put one arm around him helping him walk to the ship. Once they were all situated on the ship Hiccup limped over to the bow of the ship, Astrid trailing behind.

Hiccup gazed up into the midday sky. He noticed something soarin over the horizon. It was the night fury that killed toothless. Hiccup, became breathless & in a panicked state looked over to Astrid and barely choked out some words.

"ASTRID, THAT'S HIM, THAT'S THE DRAGON WHO KILLED TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup pointed upward to the dragon doing barrel rolls in the clouds. "Wait there's another night fury? That means toothless may not be the only-" Astrid stopped herself mid-sentence. She forgot about his unfortunate death. The ship was sailing pretty fast in this wind, they could already see Berk.

That night they arrived back to their home, the healers in town fixed up hiccups busted peg leg and told him his sholder was close to breaking but no damage had been done, but Astrid couldn't sleep, thinking about stormfly and how she couldn't fly anymore, but mostly about toothless.

She was remembering bringing him to the training facility to treat him with the fellow teens. He was doing perfectly fine, he was designed to be able to take plasma blasts, he was a night fury. But that morning when Hiccup almost died they returned to the training facility to find his reattached fake tail fin in pieces and a trail of blood leading straight into the ocean. He didn't die of complications, he probably tried to fly and ultimately died in the ocean.

She knew hiccup would try to go after it and give him false hope, so they all came up with the lie that he died rather to tell him that he was missing so he wouldn't try and go after him, but when Astrid found out about his "passing", they all felt it was appropriate to tell people that they died together.

Only Fishlegs, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut & Tuffnut know about toothless. If Astrid told Hiccup now, he'd never forgive her. If there was anything hiccup hates the most it's when people lie or keep things from him. He is incredibly inquisitive and feels the need to know everything about anything. She admired that about him. But this, this was his best friend's untimely death, this was different.

Hiccup can NEVER know.

Astrid, gazing up at the stars, looked over to Hiccups house at the top of the hill.

His room was lit and shadows, hiccup's shadow moved about.

She noticed this behavior from when toothless and him were training in secret. Something was on top of his house, perched, almost like toothless did when he was living.

Astrid thought to herself "could it be? Could it actually be toothless? "She had to find out.

She threw her legs over the window seal and climbed down the loose tiles from the side of her house. She had practiced this from her rebellious teenager age. She ran up to the chief's house and the mysterious dragon flew off.

"No not toothless" toothless wouldn't be able to fly.

"ASTRID?!"Astrid jerked her head up to see hiccup outside of his window.

He motioned her to come closer to the side of his house. He looked behind him, making sure his mom wasn't listening to him or awake.

"What are you doing here?!" He whispered loudly.

She was trying not disturb anyone either.

They were betrothed, if anyone saw them sneaking into each other's houses before they got married they're will be a huge scandal in Berk. "There was a dragon!" Astrid whispered pointing to the roof of his house.

There was a moment of silence.

"What?!" hiccup whispered back.

"A… DRAGON…!" Astrid yelled back.

Another moment of silence.

"WHAT?!"

A light flickered on in the village behind them and a "WHO GOES THERE?!"

Astrid started freaking out.

"Shit" she said to herself.

"Those aren't very good words Astrid" hiccup said down to her.

"OH SO YOU HEAR THAT?!" Astrid cried out.

Hiccup let out a booming laugh. She saw villagers coming closer to the hill. She couldn't run and hide anywhere, they'd check all around his house. The village was extra protective of Hiccup recently since he kept getting hurt whenever he went out with Astrid or something.

There were 3 knives in her pocket rattling around, which gave her an idea.

She took all of them out of her pocket and jabbed one in the side of hiccups house. "

OH THANKS FOR STABBING MY HOUSE!" Hiccup yelled down.

"Oh sHUT UP HICCUP!" She stepped on the first dagger she put in the house.

The men were getting closer. She could see the faint glow of their torches. She started feeling anxiety and she stabbed another above her head and another about that one. She grunted as the put the second dagger above the third and started climbing soon she was almost to hiccups window. She reached out for Hiccups hand that he had just offered and she climbed into his window the moment the villagers reached the top of the hill.

She hid by the door of his room so they couldn't see her through the window.

"AYE HICCUP! YOU ALRIGHT?!" they asked with their thick accents.

"PEACHY" hiccup yelled back with a little salute and climbed back in while the villagers left.

"That was close" Astrid panted.

There was a creak in the hallway that connected Valka's room and hiccup's.

Hiccup ran to his desk in a flutter and pretended that he was working on "Chief Papers". The door slowly opened with astid behind it trying not to make a sudden sound or move she stayed there.

"Son, why are ye still up its late get to bed" she started to open the door a little bit more.

"Uh, mom if I don't do these now I will never get to them" He said hunched over his desk.

"Aye, ok. Tell Astrid I said hello." Valka said with a little smirk. Astrid started to blush while Hiccup started to stammer.

"wh-wha-what do you mean shes not here" hiccup hesitated.

"Son, her dagger is on the floor by yer window." Astrid and Hiccup looked over to where it lay on the floor.

"That's not hers that's mine" it was hopeless, she knew she was there, hiccup is a terrible liar.

"It has her family crest on it, but ok goodnight" she closed the door still smiling.

The door revealed an Astrid that looked like she was about to explode from laughter. She went to go collect her dagger from the floor. As she but it back in her pocket she looked up at his ceiling. She hadn't actually looked at it. There were carvings of night furies and other dragons that scattered the ceiling.

"Wow" Astrid cooed in wonder. "Oh I almost forgot about all of those" hiccup looked up at his own craftsmanship.

"Yeah 14 year old me was a little obsessed with dragons."

"A little?!" Astrid smirked.

"You are the reason there are dragons just outside your bedroom window." Astrid replied to her own comment.

"Yes but it all came with a price." Hiccup looked at his early sketches of toothless on his desk.

"As does everything, hiccup. You didn't just bring dragons here, you brought the peace that Berk needed."

Astrid looked at hiccup and went in for a kiss. That kiss lasted a while and transitioned from his desk to his bed. Astrid remembered the sole reason she went inside his house. "Hiccup" she breathed between kisses.

"Ya?" hiccup replied not even stopping the kissing.

"There-" hiccup shut her up with another kiss. Astrid felt like the fact that the night fury was on his roof was important enough to stop their make out session so she pushed hiccup away a tiny bit leaving hiccup with a confused look on his face.

"Hiccup the reason I came was," Astrid stopped herself and looked deep into his emerald eyes.

"That night fury, has been sitting on roof since toothless...you know..." That look that hiccup was going astrid intensified as her jumped from his bed and looked outside his window to find that there indeed was a dragon. It gave him a feeling in his gut. He wanted it to be toothless so bad but when he noticed the tail-fin, it wasn't missing, but some of it was missing.

He looked at the dragon for so long he wasn't aware of how long he actually was there. When he looked back at Astrid she already fell asleep on his bed. He went to go look at the dragon and let out a big sigh. The sigh was loud enough to wake the night fury, making its little ear twitch then sending it straight up into the stars in the sky without hiccup having to help him fly.

"No, not toothless" even though he knows he is dead, there is still a part of him that hopes he is still out there. This encounter made his heart drop even more and made him feel a little alone in the world. Before he could make himself sadder he decided to just climb into bed with astrid and just as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

_**I decided to give you guys an extra thousand words for waiting so long for this chapter. Please review, follow or favorite this story! Thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_hey guys the surgery went well and i'm going to start therapy soon so expect the chapters to be a little scattered because of my busy schedule. Nothing really happens in this chapter to be honest except for a little T rated "smut" (nothing happens besides heavy kissing no one even gets to second base). The next chapter is where this story starts to get good, enjoy your sanity for now._**

* * *

The young adults laid fast asleep until a large thumping sound coming from the roof shook the entire house.

Astrid shot right up.

"Hiccup! Wake up!" she said as she shook him awake.

Hiccup was still used to those sounds from toothless when he got up from his house in the middle of the night. He learned how to sleep through all of it.

"HICCUP!" Astrid was yelling in his ear.

Hiccup groaned as he shoved a pillow in her face. She spat all the feathers from her mouth from the pillow.

"There's something on the roof hiccup" she sat up.

"what? " hiccup moaned as he removed his face from his pillow.

Astrid didn't want to wake up his mother down the hall. It was probably 3 or 4 in the morning.

She pointed at the ceiling "there's someone up there, hiccup." Astrid looked a little frightened.

She was never scared. He wasn't sure if she was actually nervous or she was just super tired. She wouldn't let it go unless he checked.

He groggily slumped out of bed and climbed out the window. There was definitely something there but he kept climbing onto the roof. In a matter of seconds he was shakily standing on the roof of his house.

It was the night fury. He observed this night fury quietly. This one was the spitting image of toothless. Same spots, saddle burns by his forearms, and giant eyes. But his tail was fully grown now compared to a few hours ago.

_Huh,_ thought the young boy.

He stepped closer to the fast asleep dragon. His roof creaked with his footstep and the dragon perked its ears up and opened it's wide eyes in panic. "_Toothless?_" hiccup reached out his hand to the dragons head.

Could it really be him? Hiccup was starting to lose his sanity. He was holding on to much to toothless. He was dead. He knew it deep down but there was a part of him who knew that wasn't so.

All these thoughts clouded his mind until the night fury raised it's head to hiccup's hand. The bright florescent eyes of the night fury beamed up to hiccup.

Hiccup almost fell off the roof when he saw his eyes.

Blue.

His eyes here blue.

Hiccups heart dropped to his stomach. _Blue_, he kept thinking.

It was in that moment a glimmer of hope in his green eyes faded away.

His best friend was dead. There was nothing that was ever going to bring him back. But all hiccup knew, was that he was definitely not the only night fury around Berk these days.

The dragon stayed on the roof instead of flying off like earlier in the night. Hiccup descended down his house and climbed back into his window.

"Not toothless" he muttered to himself.

He looked over at Astrid who was still in his bed. She was curled up in the middle of his bed with his part of the blanket around her.

Hiccup could start to see the sun coming up over the sea.

_"How long was I up there?"_ Thought hiccup.

There was no use going back to bed. He would have to wake in about 30 minutes anyways. The boy sat himself at his desk and scribbled away on his chief papers which varied from treaties and various laws that citizens wanted to be enforced.

Hiccup began to read a bill that needed his signature to be a law on Berk.

"Aon dar data Maramimid dargon" or "The banning of dragon killing".

There really was no discussion about this to be honest, no one really killed dragons anymore.

Hiccup's charcoal floated across the paper with his signature now on the parchment. Astrid yawned as she rose from his bed.

"Mornin Milady" hiccup turned in his chair to look at her.

"Mornin-wait MORNING?" Astrid looked as if she had seen a ghost. She threw the sheets off of her and ran towards hiccup and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye! I gotta go! If they see me walk out of your house first thing in the morning they're gonna think"

She moved her hands around trying to gesture to something that didn't quite click into Hiccup's mind.

She kept gesturing her hands.

"oh-OH!"

It clicked.

"Hahaha but we didn't!"

"They don't know that!" Astrid kissed him again.

"I'll see you later." And like that, she was out the window.

Astrid perked her head through his window one last time "The night fury is still on your roof by the way". Astrid lowered her herself and ran back to her home before anyone was really up.

* * *

Later that day, after a chief's meeting, hiccup and astrid met up at their usual spot now on the other side of Berk.

They sat down to watch the pastel coloured sky and hang out like old times.

They sat up against stormfly while Astrid made more braids in hiccup's hair. Hiccup was thinking to himself.

"Y-You know, we never really talk about the wedding"

Astrid stopped her braiding and slumped against her dragon.

"What do you want to talk about then," Astrid looked to her knees. "You know, in regards to-that."

She used her hands to emphasize "that".

"Well, today in my meeting. They were talking about how, I need to be wed in order for me to, ya know, actually be chief."

Astrid began to finish her braids.

"Wait, I thought Gothi inducted you already"

"Ya, but there are rules, Astrid. I can't break them the first month I've been chief. They gave me 2 weeks"

Astrid looked at Hiccup.

"Two weeks for what?" Astrid asked.

"For us to get married." Hiccup looked deep into Astrid's baby blue eyes. A smirk grew on Astrid's face.

"Well I guess we are getting married in 2 weeks" Astrid giggled as she continuously kissed Hiccup.

Hiccup leaned back as they kissed and grabbed Astrid's waist. Astrid straddled him as they kissed. Hiccup laid small kisses from her mouth down to her neck. Astrid, inflamed in the passion stroked Hiccups face as she breathed heavily. Hiccup slowly stopped while Astrid kissed him.

"Stop" Hiccup breathed.

"Just wait" Astrid interrupted him with another kiss on his lips.

"2 more weeks Astrid"

Astrid stopped as she took herself off of hiccup.

"You are gonna be such a drag on our wedding night, hiccup" astrid teasingly said.

"Nah, prepare for the night your life babe"

Hiccup gave her a peck on the check. It was already dark. The both hoisted themselves up and headed back to the towns square.


	5. Chapter 5

**The plot thickens**

* * *

The town square was bustling the next morning with officials.

A damaged ship had sailed in from a nearby island. This nearby island, was named Scanradh.

Berk and Scanradh have had a bad history together. What was once a bustling busy town, was annihilated by Berkians after a threat they had sent to Stoick. There are only a few hundred people living on the island now.

The ship had one passenger, well survivor, and her name was Brighde.

Brighde was a short, middle aged woman dressed in various purple and blue pieces of clothing and had wild, curly, brown hair.

She looked disheveled and kept to herself as she stepped off of her damaged boat. Hiccup was there as chief with a lot of other important figures from the island. They took the mysterious lady to the great hall, gave her a meal and a blanket and started to ask her questions about her arrival.

"So yer name is Brighde?" Gobber asked. She nodded.

"I had an uncle named Brighde once" Gobber whispered to Hiccup as he jabbed his elbow in his side.

"So d-do you remember the reason why your ship was destroyed?" hiccup asked.

The woman did not talk, instead, she got a blue-white powder from one of the small satchels that hung from her belt.

She stood up from her chair and threw it up in the air. She waved it around with her hands, making swift and precise hand movements then a giant POOF threw everyone (besides Gobber and hiccup) to the ground with their hands on their necks.

The dust had formed into a figure of a dragon and a Viking boat suspended in the air, moving around only slightly.

"Well would ya look at that" Gobber whispered in amazement. Hiccup examined the dragon. It was a Scauldron. It looked as if the dragon shot its venom and boiling water at her crew and in the spray, burned down the mast of her ship leaving her stranded and alone.

"So I guess that's it then" Gobber obnoxiously said. Brighde reached into another pouch and pulled out a very light pink dust, mushed it around in her hand, and threw it up into air with the previous dust. Once all the pink particles touched the blue ones, they stuck to them and BOOM! All the dust fell down in a fiery sight then disappeared as it touched the ground.

Every jaw in the room was wide open.

That night, after they escorted Brighde into a guest home, there was a council meeting about the woman and her fate on Berk.

An elder by the name of Finian stood up and began the meeting.

"As an old enemy, who, as she clearly demonstrated this morn, has great magical abilities, I don't think it would be wise to keep her on the island. I say we escort her back to Scanradh first thing in the morning-"

He was interrupted by none other than standing Hiccup.

"Hey, now, now, now, she is still a little shaken by what happened to her THIS MORNING Finian. We still can't even get her to say a word. Just let her rest for a week or so and if we still can't get anything out of her, we will send her back on her way" Hiccup bargained.

The elders looked at each other with judgmental scowls across their faces. Hiccup sat back down in his chair next Gobber and sighed.

"That poor woman is probably scared to death" hiccup agonized.

"Aye they'll let her stay don't worry" Gobber slammed his prosthetic arm into hiccups shoulder which has been bruised from his back "pats" since he was 12. The elders cleared their throats and turned to Hiccup who was seated in the middle of all of them. T

hey had made their decision.

Meanwhile on Berk, Brighde was up to no good.

Under her long skirt, tied to her ankle, was an assortment of dusts in various colors. She opened the farthest one down her leg and took out quite a lot of almost pitch black powder and she sprinkled it on her head.

In a matter of seconds she was completely invisible. She snuck out of her house that was being heavily watched without ease and looked around.

Almost settled on a cliff, sat Astrid's home. Next to her home laid Stormfly in a wooden covering.

Brighde ran over to where the dragon lay and observed it very close. She was invisible to the human eye but not to the dragon eye. The deadly nadder perked its head up and threw spikes from its tail. Luckily she saw it coming and ducked but she quickly to the mouth of the dragon and dug her nails into a pressure point right by her horns.

The dragon was knocked out instantly and Brighde took some of the dragon's saliva on her finger. There was traces of her magic in the dragon's system. A few days ago she must've flown right by her home and inhaled her dust.

This is why Stormfly couldn't fly.

Each of her dusts possess a special ability, the blue dust can show your thoughts, the pink dust can destroy anything besides gronkle skin, the red dust can heal any wound, the yellow dust can transport you anywhere, the teal dust can erase your mind and allow someone to enter along as they have iron dust, orange dust slowly shuts down the ability to fly within dragons and the white dust, which Brighde carried absolute minimum of, could bring someone from the dead. Only one person in the history of the world had ever used it. Extreme repercussions occurred when someone used the powder. Like death of a loved one, loss of limbs, the death of yourself.

Brighde took some of the orange colored dust and sprinkled it on the snout of the dragon.

She quickly left and left no trace that she was ever there. She ran to the much talked about Berk: Dragon Academy as the invisibility dust wore off.

All the dragons were stowed away in their respected corners.

Brighde tip-toed into the corner of the arena and took out a handful of blue dust.

She blew some up into the air from her hand and twirled it up into the air like she was stirring with her finger as it floated up to the top to the arena and created a force-field. She got some of the pink powder in her hands and threw it onto the ground creating a gust of orange dust spreading to all corners of the circular building and awakening all the dragons and sending them into a flight. The pink dust was everywhere in the air.

As soon as the dragons were 5 feet in the air they were sent back down due to the malfunction of their own body systems. A small chuckle escaped Brighde's large lips and just like that, she was gone.

She returned to her guest home just soon as her dust potion wore off.

Her plan was falling into place, and with her staying for 2 weeks due to the council's decision, the fall of Berk should occur right after Hiccup and Astrid's wedding day.

* * *

_**(2 stories in one night wowzers) Eheheheh The plot is finally coming into play. It gets a lot worse trust me I have so much in store for this story and It's my first fanfic! I'm working on a modern httyd one-shot that should be up before wednesday. If you need pronunciations for the gaelic terms in this story here you go:**_

_**Scanradh~ Scarack**_

_**Brighde~ (like the name Bridgette without the "t" ending) Bridgé**_

_**be sure to follow and favorite this story for more! My life revolves around reviews so please write them.**_

_**(im gonna draw these out as comics and upload them to deviantart soon)**_


	6. Chapter 6: a new man

**description at the bottom to free yourself of spoilers **

* * *

This was honestly the last thing hiccup wanted to wake up to.

It was pretty bad that there was an array of concerned and angry Vikings (a sight no one wants to see) lining up at the great hall. They were all about the same thing, why their dragons couldn't fly.

On a more dangerous note, Brighde went missing.

The elders gave him a very hard time about it, like how they "should not have trusted a young man with a decision like this", "how they were right about Brighde", and how they want a "smarter" chief.

As Hiccup sat at the council tables and had resignation of his mind. Was this all too much? Hiccup wasn't the only one thinking about this. Gobber and the councilmen shared these doubts as well. Hiccup went back to his thoughts. He could still earn a living working with Gobber right? At least he had experience with that, something he was actually good at, in fact he was good at a lot of things but this, being a leader, being a chief to a tribe of people who actually relied on him and obeyed him. If only his dad were here, Hiccup thought to himself. No, he couldn't think like that. He vowed to be like his father, better than his father even.

He slammed his palms down on the table and stood up. All of their wrinkled faces in awe- or anger. Hiccup couldn't really establish it right away but in that very moment Hiccup, the old pushover, stand to the side and keep quiet hiccup, faded away.

"Listen, we all make mistakes and in this situation I just tried to be sympathetic and guess what? I've learned. Now I say we go hunt down this woman and when we do"

Hiccup let out a chuckle that sent shivers up even Gobber's spine.

"When we do I say we go to Scanradh and take it down. For once and for all"

Hiccup plopped himself down onto his seat. Gobber stared at hiccup while the council let out their murmurs of judgment and decision making. He saw a glimmer of satisfaction that he had only seen in Stoick after he had made a speech like that.

"Heh" the large blonde man laughed to himself.

The boy was gonna do alright.

That afternoon a small search party lead by Gobber was sent out to scower the island.

The mission was going to take a week, in order to reach every part of Berk. That was time hiccup didn't have. He had to stay behind to take care of public matters such as Snoggletog around the corner, food for the freeze that usually occurred around this time, the dragons not being to fly and, his wedding. That last one really stuck in his head a lot. He was finally going to be with the girl of his dreams, forever. But forever was a long time that kind of scared him. What if they got bored with each other, what if she stopped loving him? He wondered if Astrid was thinking the same things. His stomach started to churn. He had to go see her. Maybe she will help him.

* * *

Meanwhile on the shores of Berk, Gobber lead a group of 6 other men to find Brighde.

"Keep an eye out fer her men!" he proclaimed in his thick accent.

They walked almost in single file formation as they kicked the sand up with their huge feet.

A man named Alroy noticed something in the distance. It looked like a Scauldron tail heading into some cave just off the water in the distance.

"Aye, Gobber, would ya look at that" Gobber saw a glimpse of the tail just as it disappeared into the mouth of the rocks.

"Ain't that the same one from Brighde's story" Alroy observed.

"Aye it is. Let's go Alroy" and with that, they ran to the cave in the rocks and disappeared.

* * *

Hiccup walked up the hill to the other side of the island to their spot. It was a beautiful time of year.

The snoggletog snow was starting to fall while the summertime wild flowers were still blooming. It was absolutely gorgeous.

As the ocean horizon came into view so did astrid. She was sitting in the flowers and snow and her hair wasn't in her usual braid. It was tossed in the wind from the salty sea breeze and she had something in her hands.

"Afternoon milady" Astrid jumped from her spot.

"hey" she softly beamed. She went back to gazing at the orange sky as she woved a flower crown through her fingers. Hiccup moved himself closer to her and lowered himself onto his back and gazed at the sky. This was actually very relaxing. Astrid certainly came here a lot after he showed her the spot. For being the toughest girl he knew, she certainly liked the peace up here.

Hiccup sighed.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"M-Me? Scared about what?" Astrid gestured to herself and laughed.

"Next week." The cliff went completely silent besides the cycle of waves that washed up beneath them.

"Nah, I think we've been knowing this would eventually happen. And so did everyone else apparently." Astrid threw a flower into the ocean. "What about you?"

There was pause.

"Terrified." Astrid turned away from the sky and looked at hiccup. His chest was rising up and down like a kid who believed he saw a monster in his closet. His emerald green eyes wide open at the sky. Astrid laid down next to him and watched the sky with him.

"So am I." Without even thinking about it, Hiccup took Astrid's hand and she curled up next to him.

She looked at him closely. She loved how he always kept her little braids, she loved his little chin scar, she loved everything about him. They were gonna be ok she thought. She moved his face to hers and kissed him.

This all seemed pretty instinct. They continued to kiss until Astrid moved herself on top of hiccup. Breathing heavy, they continued to kiss while hiccup moved Astrid's blonde hair out of her face and reached down her body. This continued for a while until hiccup started removing Astrid's shirt and ….

* * *

The sky was a pitch black and Hiccups hair was messed and standing up almost every way possible.

Man he wished he could go back in time to 15 year old hiccup and give him the age old question among all the teenage boys on Berk, Is Astrid Hofferson good in bed? The answer was a definite yes.

Hiccup thought to himself of what they just did. Astrid gasped and got on her feet.

"Oh man it's almost midnight I gotta get back."

She grabbed the cloak Hiccup threw in a fit of passion from the ground. She kissed him on the cheek and patted down his hair.

"Love you" she smiled and ran off. Hiccup smirked. "I love you too" She didn't hear, she was already in the thick of the woods headed back for the town. That was the first time they actually said that to each other. Hiccup sat up and combed his hair down with fingers.

"YES!" he threw his fists in the air and fell onto his back. His doubts fluttered away. He lay there in the flowers for a while before heading back.

* * *

_**I FINALLY FINISHED THIS THANK GOD. I had such terrible writers block with this chapter that's probably why it was very uneventful despite the fact that Astrid and Hiccup frickle fracked. I took the Mamma Mia way out of writing a sex scene in this T rated story by using the whole "..." thing. I couldn't finish my modern one-shot yet because I wasn't aware of how long it is so the story should be almost around 14k words which is more than this one combined. Makeup work from my school is going to kick my ass soon so don't expect that much. But the story is starting to fall into place and terrible things will happen dun Dun DUUUUN. **_

_**Please favorite, follow, or review this story! Thank you!**_

_**(reuploaded)**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Dragon

_**Description at the bottom; enjoy!**_

* * *

Three days had passed after Gobber's group of men went missing.

No terrible terror note, no nothing. Not a word from them.

Hiccup contemplated for a while if he wanted to send another search party out to the beach where they were last scene, but if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.

That morning in the great hall, the old team was assembled once more.

Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut & Tuffnut, & Snotlout surrounded the chief at the end of the hall.

"Guys our mission is simple, we retrieve Gobber and his team. Nothing else. We do not engage anything or anyone." Hiccup took out his map.

"Aw does that mean no killing?" Tuffnut sighed as he put down his axe.

"That especially means no killing" Ruffnut and Tuffnut exchanged looks then rolled their eyes.

"Ok so we start here", hiccup pointed to the beach, "then we end here" he moved his hand over the parchment and pointed to a rocky hillside where the beach ended and became total rock.

As soon as everyone was clarified, they headed out onto the rocky shore that outlined most of Berk.

The dragons landed with a thud on the sand. As the team hopped off their dragons a roar circulated out of a rock formation on the end of the beach.

"What was that?" Astrid questioned.

"That sounded like, like a Scauldron" Fishlegs replied. A pitter patter of rain fell onto the beach slowly then out of nowhere there was a downpour.

"What do we do know?!" Snotlout yelled.

The rain was beginning to sting as it landed on skin. A wind picked up throwing sand in everyone's face. Hiccup squinted his eyes in the storm and shielded his eyes with his hands. He spotted a cave not far from where he was.

"GUYS OVER THERE!" They all simultaneously ran towards the rocky Cliffside cave.

The mouth of the cave had scorch marks stretching towards the ceiling.

"HELLO?" Tuffnut yelled into the dark of the cave.

Hiccup hit his arm and gestured for him to keep silent. Snotlout grabbed a thick branch from the ground while Hookfang lit the top ablaze. The cave lit up to reveal a tunnel of large stones leading into darkness.

"TUFFNUT?" a voice came from the pit of the dark.

Hiccup recognized the voice right away.

"GOBBER?!" Hiccup yelled as his voice echoed around the wall.

A screech, a dragon roar filled the cave and left a ringing in the team's ears.

"C'MON THERE PROBABLY DOWN HERE!" Snotlout led the group with his torch in one hand, the dragons stayed behind because they couldn't fit through the cave entrance. The cave was growing in size until they hit a dead end and his torch blew out. The team grew closer together in the sheer darkness. Astrid reached out her hand until it met Hiccup's hand. The same roar echoed throught the cave and sent waves throughout the dead end. Throwing everyone off balance.

Hiccup gripped Astrid's hand a little tighter.

The ceiling of the cave started to faintly glow. Torches lined the circular dead end ceiling and slowly lit themselves on fire. A chuckle came from the ceiling. The team looked up to find a woman hanging upside on the back of a dragon. That dragon was a Scauldron with a fill of boiling water about to spew onto the floor. They looked closer at the woman who was shielded by the wings of the massive dragon.

It was Brighde!

She chuckled once more as the dragon extended it's giant wings to the ground and Brighde slid herself down the wing then landing on her feet like a cat. Everyone but Hiccup had their weapons pointing at her. She pointed up to a flight of stairs that led to a ledge in the dead end room. The dragon swooped up Brighde in a flash and flew past the ledge.

"This cave is bigger than we thought" Hiccup said as everyone lowered their weapons.

"So are we gonna follow her?" Tuffnut asked already half way up the stairs with Ruffnut at the base.

"No you idiot it's probably a trap" Ruffnut crossed her arms.

"Actually Ruffnut, I think we should go" said Astrid.

All eyes are on Astrid now who has been unusually quiet and less demanding.

"We heard Gobber's voice right? That means he's in hear somewhere in here. So I say we go down there and check to see if he's there."

It seemed like an honest fight and no one was in the mood to lose a limb or their head for fighting with Astrid.

They ran up the rock staircase and up onto the ledge that stretched into more darkness. Torches again lining the sides lit up and revealed a long hallway of smooth shining rock. "C'mon guys lets go" Hiccup and the others ran down the hallway to yet another room. Brighde was nowhere to be found. A dragon was in a cage that embedded the wall. Similar to where Alvin kept his dragons. But this dragon was one like we've never seen. Shaped like a Changewing but entirely black. He opened his mouth to roar but instead came a human voice. Gobber's voice.

"He's not here." Astrid whispered to herself.

The torches went out again and they were in the darkness. A purple glow came from another cage. Followed by florescent blue-green eyes. A piercing roar came from the same cage. All eyes were on Hiccup as he gasped.

That was a night fury roar. That was toothless' roar.

Hiccup took his sword out of his suit and walked slowly towards the cage.

Astrid and the team backed away.

"Uh oh" Tuffnut whispered to everyone.

Hiccup reached out his hand and touched the bars that kept the night fury inside. A single tear fell from his cheek.

He lit his sword on fire and looked at the dragon. The eyes went from blue-green to completely green as his irises went from slits to full circles.

"Toothless?" Hiccup breathed. The dragon purred. Hiccup reached his hand through the bars. The dragon held his hand up to his hand and made excited noises. Toothless jumped up and down and cried.

"Hey, hey, bud its ok, I'm right here and im not going anywhere." It was a beautiful reunion.

"I thought you guys said, I thought you guys said he was dead" Hiccup looked to his friends.

"Ya um about that" Fishlegs stammered.

Snotlout chimed up "listen Hiccup we didn't want to tell you-"

"You know what, it doesn't matter anymore. Toothless is alive" Hiccup place his head on the dragons head that peeped outside the bars.

"Let's get you out of here bud." Hiccup took out a small blade.

A girl come out of nowhere and knocked the blade out of his hand and put it to his neck after she put his in a headlock. She had long straight red hair that went almost to her ankles and had a thick accent similar to Gobber's.

"I see you found our little project" she put the blade closer to his neck.

Astrid sprung to the girl with her axe. The girl moved back a few steps with Hiccup still in her lock.

"Nuh uh" she sang. The blade was so close to Hiccup's throat it cut some skin.

Astrid growled under her breath.

"Is this your dragon?" she asked tediously.

"He was such a nuisance. Even under mind control he would still sneak out and sleep on kid's house" she said.

Snotlout had snuck away and took his helmet off. He snuck up from behind her and bashed her head with the horns of his helmet knocking her unconscious to the ground.

"GAHH!" Hiccup yelled.

The blade had a gash in his neck but not deep enough to do actual damage. A purple glow erupted from toothless' mouth shattering the bars in all directions. A fragment of metal hit Tuffnut in his arm, breaking it in the process.

"OW I AM HURT, I AM VERY MUCH HURT" he yelled.

"Oh get over yourself" Ruffnut put her hands on her hips.

Toothless nudged Hiccup's back and threw him on his back. The strange girl started to groan and pick herself up.

"Not so fast" Astrid picked her up and held her hands behind her back. A rumble shook the cave followed by the Scauldron roar. The girl laughed. "She's comin back"

"Guys I really think we should get out here, now" Fishlegs whimpered.

"C'mon bud" Hiccup said to his dragon. Astrid let the mystery girl go. She stumbled on her feet. Toothless growled, baring his teeth and taking her to the ground. "Toothless go bring her to the beach."

Toothless growled once more then picked her up with his mouth and ran. The team trailed close behind to the dragon and were once again on the beach with all their dragons waiting for them. Fishlegs got a rope from Meatlug's saddle box and helped Snotlout tie up the girl. She propped herself up on toothless and stared contently and the team.

"Who are you anyways?" Snotlout asked.

The girl stayed silent for a moment staring at Tuffnut with a smirk and one eyebrow cocked up. "Cailin the Wicked" she said still looking at Tuffnut. She winked at him. "Let's get her back to Berk" Hiccup said as they all mounted their dragons. Toothless grabbed Cailin with his big claws and took to the sky.

* * *

_**HAHAHAHA YES IM BACK! Sorry for this shitty chapter. But hey, Toothless is still alive! All explanations in the next chapter. The plot and main objective for the villains are coming into play and the next few chapters will be tear jerkers just a fair warning. **_

_**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review for the next chapter! **_


	8. Chapter 8: Relations

**_description below_**

* * *

Cailin the Wicked stood behind bars with her arms crossed and foot tapping. The team took turns interrogating the girl.

Astrid wasn't allowed near Cailin anymore, not after the "axe" incident. She gets frustrated very quickly when Cailin mocks her.

Cailin was sly, tricky.

The team was just about done with her but then Fishlegs revealed that neither of the twins had tried to pry the information out of her.

Snotlout pushed Ruffnut into the Prison cell room.

There were only 3 blocks. Berk didn't really get prisoners. Cailin was the last cell down a hall. Her hands were cuffed.

Ruffnut stared at her for a while. It was almost like looking at a mirror. They both had their arms closed and when Ruffnut shifted her weight onto her right foot Cailin mimicked.

"You like my brother don't you" she said in her deep raspy voice.

Cailin chuckled. "That's it? You're not gonna swing an axe at my face or threaten your dragon to burn me into ash if I don't tell you what my mother is up to?"

Ruffnut shrugged. Wait what, Ruff thought.

"Wait, Brighde is your mother?"

Cailin walked backwards and sat down on the single chair that was against the cell wall.

"Well, not my real mother." Cailin slumped in her chair and looked down at her boots.

"You see, when you guys destroyed my home on Scanradh, a lot of us were orphaned, left to die, but Brig, she saved us, kind of adopted us-"

"Wait, us?" Ruff interrupted.

"I have 15 other brother and sisters. Not blood, but I'd take an axe to the chest for them." A tear in Cailin's eye surfaced.

"So why are you here?" Ruffnut asked sympathetically.

She stood up from her chair and walked towards the bars of the cell gripping them with full force and looking deep into Ruff's diamond colored eyes.

"Because I believe in an eye for an eye" she hissed.

"You're crazy" Ruff walked out of the prison cell.

The team had their ears pressed to the steel door of the cells. Ruffnut opened the door and saw everyone looking at her like they had just seen a ghost. "What?" Ruffnut tried to walk away from them to go find Eret.

"Wait, wait, what did she say?" Hiccup tried to stop her.

"Look she just gave me a sob story about her childhood and something about 'an eye for an eye'".

She walked off into the busy town plaza.

"Wait, an eye for an eye?" Astrid pondered for a moment.

"You don't think she might want revenge for what happened almost 23 years ago? Do you Hiccup?" She looked intently at the boy.

"I don't know" he replied.

Hiccup couldn't let her stay on the island, not with the chance of escaping like Brighde did.

"She needs to go back to her home. I'll fly her on Toothless, and make sure she stays there."

"Do you think that's really a good idea, Hiccup?" Astrid grabbed his shoulder.

"Eh, it'll be like old times, right bud." Toothless purred and jumped around a little.

Since Toothless came back, they've been inseparable. They haven't flown together yet though, Hiccup decided to let him rest for a while since he was practically tortured. The fact that someone would do that to an animal enraged Hiccup, giving him a sort of impatience and merciless perspective towards Cailin.

There were a few things different about Toothless. He became a little more skittish around large groups of people. He mainly likes to be alone or with Hiccup and Astrid. Another thing, his tail fin, the one that Hiccup accidently made him lose all those years ago, was there.

Valka had to explain to her son that a tail fin wasn't a vestigial structure, it's a very important structure that is required for flight. It would grow back eventually. Just like how when dragons fly in excessive wind for long periods of time and the wings begin to rip and develop holes, in about 2 weeks their wings go back to normal. T

oothless still liked to have a saddle on his back though.

Hiccup dragged Cailin from her prison block and sat her up of toothless. Hiccup threw himself onto his dragon and in an instant they were up in the air.

They flew for 3 hours in complete silence until Cailin spoke.

"Wow it's beautiful. I've never seen Scanradh like this." Cailin looked all around the clouds.

Her island was coming into view and toothless swooped down gently and landed on the shore of her island.

The sun was beginning to set and Hiccup started to head back after he was sure Cailin was safe on her island.

Toothless soared into the sky and glided high into the sky past the clouds. It was quiet and Hiccup escaped to his thoughts.

In about 4 days he was going to start a new life with the woman he's loved since he could remember. That twinge of anxiety and nervousness hit his stomach again. He just wanted to be with her, give her the best life he could, give her a family.

_A family,_ thought hiccup.

This wasn't something he had ever really given thought too. He knew it would eventually happen but it scared him. He thought about what kind of a father he could be. He loved his father with all his heart but he wanted to do better than he did. If he had a son, he would listen to him, not force him into athletic events and teach him that he doesn't have to be the strongest, like how he wished his father would be towards him.

He thought about how his life would be with a little girl. A little girl, someone who would always be there with him, who would rely on him to be her hero, a little girl who would most likely have the same blue eyes and blonde hair as her mother that would probably always be in some sort of braid knowing Astrid. These thoughts danced around his head for the longest time.

He hadn't realized what time it was. They could see Berk in the distance and they sky was a bright orange and purple.

Hiccup wasn't afraid anymore, in fact he looked forward to his wedding now instead of dreading it in pure fear.

They landed on Berk in a matter of minutes and Hiccup guided the dragon to the stall next to his house. Toothless burned the floor in a big oval with his fire then laid down on the burning stone. Hiccup scratched Toothless behind his ear then began to take off his saddle.

A small knock on the outside of the stall started hiccup, causing him to almost drop the heavy saddle. It was Astrid.

"Let me help you there" She walked over to Hiccup and took the saddle from him, placing it in its proper place on a shelf.

"Thank you Milady" They put everything away then leaned on the sleeping dragon. "I can't believe I'm getting married in 4 days" Astrid crossed her arms and looked at the wall.

"Is that a good 'I can't believe I'm getting married' or a bad 'I'm getting married?'" Hiccup looked at her.

"It's a good one, but I'm nervous"

Hiccup sighed.

"I was too".

Astrid chimed up. "There's a lot of responsibility marrying the chief. I have to be here, watching you sail off to go into battle or something. I have to give Berk an heir to be chief."

She paused.

_"An heir_" she whispered to herself.

"What do you not want to have kids?"

Astrid looked back at Hiccup." I mean I do, but we never really discussed it. Do you want kids?"

Hiccup crossed his arms. "I was actually thinking about it today. I do want kids." Hiccup thought for a moment.

"Maybe 5?"

He looked back at Astrid. She burst out laughing.

"What? I grew up an only child and I know how lonely it is. I don't want my kid being alone like that" Hiccup tried to convince Astrid who was trying to contain her laughter.

"Um no, you don't have to have the children and take care of them while your off doing chief things. Maybe 2 kids?"

"No I want 5"

"3 Kids?"

"C'mon Astrid wouldn't be nice to have a big family?" Astrid thought to herself with a big smile on her face. It'd would be nice, but it's a huge responsibility, but if it made Hiccup happy.

That's what she was afraid of. Hiccup no longer being happy, then ultimately leaving her for someone else who could do what she couldn't do. She didn't have a mother figure during her childhood and she felt like she was unprepared and doomed for failure. She just wants him to be happy, and she was going to try her hardest for him.

"Ok 4 kids that's my last offer." Hiccup smiled that same crooked smile that made her heart jump.

"Deal."

* * *

_**I think I chose a terrible time to take up fanfiction. I am moving ack with my family back in Scotland so I can go to college and I am writing a full novel and I've been putting out these terrible half-assed chapters once a week (Once a week works best for me) so if you want to keep track of this story please follow it. I am starting to sit myself down and write good chapters that are more than 1k words. But I get thousands of views on each chapter and only about 8 followers which is a little discouraging in a way so please follow, favorite, and send a review if you can. Thank you!**_


	9. Chapter 9: snotlout has feelings wow

**_Description at the bottom_**

* * *

There were 3 days before the wedding. Valka, Ruffnut, & Heather took Astrid to get things ready for their wedding.

It was Berk tradition to not let the bride and groom see each other for 3 days before the wedding for reasons regarding being chaste. Vikings weren't always the most patient of people.

The bride goes with her mother and the groom goes with his father for the 3 days, but since Astrid does not have a mother, Valka decided she would take her place. Hiccup on the other hand would stay with Gobber or one of his friends.

That first day was the hardest.

Snotlout, Tuffnut, & Fishlegs had taken Hiccup onto a cliff near the center of the island to shoot arrows and see what they kill.

To hiccup this was absolutely pointless and stupid but he had nothing better to do.

There was a light breeze on the cliff and a light snow started to fall, melting as it hit the grass. Hiccup plopped himself down and leaned against his dragon while Snotlout shot the first arrow.

"Heheh you see that hiccup?"

He pointed to the arrow off in the distance that was headed towards the water and killing a fish.

"That's how you do it." He boasted.

Snotlout hadn't ever changed since they were teens, he was still loud, obnoxious, & competitive. So competitive that when Hiccup & Astrid announced they were going out, Snotlout tracked down his old friend Heather so they can reconnect and prove to be a better couple than them. In fact, they are also engaged right now.

"Dude do you think this snow is made out of tinier pieces of snow?" Tuffnut held a clump of snow in his hand as it melted.

"Stay off the dragon nip, man."

It was quiet for a while until Snotlout as usual broke the silence.

"Why are you guys so quiet? You guys have gotten so boring since Hiccup here got engaged to his lady friend."

"Wow thanks Snotlout" Hiccup sat up against toothless.

"Dude don't you think it's time to grow up?" Tuffnut asked.

"Ok when Tuff says it you know it's bad." Fishlegs chimed.

"Psh no" Snotlout crossed his arms.

"I'm in my prime, I gotta make the most of it while I can."

Hiccup chuckled under his breath.

"What you got somethin' to say"

"It sounds like your scared"

"What?! Me? Scared, are you forgetting who you're talking to? I'm a Jorgensen, we aren't scared."

"So you let a family name define what you can and cannot feel?"

Hiccup chimed right back. Snotlout was speechless. Stuttering and trying to find the right words to eject at Hiccup.

"I get that your my chief now but don't be acting all high and mighty acting like your better than us with your nonexistent emotions. If there's another thing we Jorgensen's are good at its having emotions, ok. I guess that's why Heather loves me so much."

Everyone on the cliff laughed so hard it echoed.

"YEAH OK" Tuffnut said in his obnoxious voice.

"I never said I was better than you" Hiccup said still chuckling.

"Dude don't tell me the future doesn't scare you"

Snotlout picked up an arrow, tossed it around in his hands then shot it off in the distance.

"It used to" Hiccup slumped back into his dragon. "I kinda talked it out with Astrid and realized the future is gonna come whether we want it or not, might as well be prepared."

Snotlout shot another arrow.

"I don't think I want to marry Heather."

Another arrow shot off.

"No one's forcing you" Fishlegs said. "I have to, I've lived my life in Hiccup's shadow. My dad would have my head of a spear if I failed at this too."

Another arrow.

"My family treats me like a failure."

Another arrow.

"At least your father loved you. "

No arrow. He threw the bow out into the ocean in a fit of rage.

"Uh that was my bow" Fishlegs sheepishly spoke up.

"I have to go."

* * *

**_Hey guys sorry this there was no chapter last week and this is so shitty and short I just moved back to Scotland and I won't have any internet for a while. I will try to update as well as I can but I chose the worst time to take up fanfiction to be honest. I hope you enjoy._**

**_Be sure to favorite, follow, & review! Thanks!_**


End file.
